Lost Luggage
Lost Luggage is a puzzle game. It is featured in Let's Explore the Airport with Buzzy the Knowledge Bug. Gameplay Restart Level: Click to restart the level that you had made a mistake. Level Select: Press up or down arrows to select a level. Slow and Fast buttons: Green turtle means to slow it down and yellow rabbit means go faster. Buzzy icon: Clicking it and Buzzy appears on the screen, he will tell the rules. Stop Playing: Quits the Lost Luggage game. Strategy The goal is sort the suitcases into right colored bins. If the suitcase falls into the wrong colored bin or falls off the conveyor belt you have to start the level over again Objects There are several objects in the game that serve specific functions. These include: Barriers: Barriers are "dead-ends" in the game. Suitcases will continue bounce against them until take action. Bins: The airport bins are where you want the luggages go. Make sure the bin and the luggages match the color or you'll have to start all over! Blue belts: The blue conveyor belts move luggages in either direction. To change the direction just click on the belt. Red belts: The red conveyor belts move luggages only in the direction indicated by arrows and cannot be changed. Rotator belts: The rotator belts move luggages in the direction indicated by arrows and can move socks onto another belt, slide, etc. You can click on these belts to make them change direction. Chutes: All the chutes have symbols (star, circle, square, and diamond) to identify them. When a luggage drops into a chute, it will pop out of a chute with a matching symbol. If no match is available. it will default to a chute with another symbol, but you won't know which! Directors: The swing arm directors are used to open and close the pathways to other belts and slides. To switch a director are from one side to the other just click on it. Automatic pusher: Automatic pushers have a single green light on top, are on all the time, and bump luggages whether you want to or not, so watch out for these! It cannot be deactivated. Manual pusher: Manual pushers push luggages in a different direction or onto a different belt or slide. Manual pushers have both red and green lights on top and can be turned on or off. To turn on just click on it; the green light will flash and it will automatically push any sock when it passes in front of it. To turn it off click again. Slides: Slides move luggages at three times the speed set for the game. To make it go faster, click the game speed button. Slide Angles: Slide angles help guide the luggages onto and off of the slides. Trivia *A remake of game was created for Junior Arcade Game is Pajama Sam's Sock Works with randomized levels each playthrough, a new color changing mechanic, and a Level Editor. *The final level 99 is nearly impossible. You can only win the game by chance with the odds against you. You can't control which bin the suitcases go into. Category:Let's Explore the Airport Category:Time to Play Category:Mini-Games Category:Junior Field Trip Series Mini-Games